To measure the position of a throttle in an engine air induction passage, some automotive electronic control systems incorporate a sensor such as that illustrated generally by U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,634. The sensor has a housing bolted to the throttle body and a rotor operated from the throttle shaft through a pair of levers. Throttle position is measured by the relative rotative position of the rotor in the housing.